Beautiful Love
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Story of Dean's death in season three i believe it was season three when Dean died for the first time. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Love

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

"Son of a bitch!" I growled. My arm was ripped. My shoulder was almost hanging from its socket and I was pissed. This hellhound wasn't giving up. I threw the hellhound off my back and into a tree. This bitch was going to die, even if that meant me going down with it. The hellhound got up and lunged at me again, trying to get its jaws around my neck. With one hand on its throat, I reached my other hand behind my back, trying to reach the gun from my pants. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and yanked it from my pants. I shoved the barrel into the snapping jaws of the hellhound and pulled the trigger. The hellhound howled in pain and then disinigrated to dust. I got to my feet and tucked my gun into my pants. I walked back to the car when Dean and Samuel Winchester was waiting in the black 1967 Chevy Impala. I climbed into the backseat with curious eyes looking at me. I looked back at them. "What?" I finally asked.

"Well?"Sam asked. "Did you kill it?"

"Hell yeah. That bitch is dead." I growled.

"I'm pretty sure Bella would be at out motel room by now." Dean said. "How about you give her a call?" Dean turned around to look at me for the first time. "God, you look like shit."

"Thanks for the compliment, Dean." I muttered, pulling out my phone.

"Hello?" A British accent sounded on the other line of the phone.

"Hey, Bella." I answered. "You know, I saw you hand slip into Dean's coat pocket and grabbed the motel receipt."

"I can explain, Silas." Bella pleaded.

"I'm sure you can. But you didn't murder your parents did you? You had someone do your dirty work for you, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes. She holds my contract as well as Dean's." Bella said.

"She?" I questioned.

"Her name's Lilith."

"Lilith?"

"Yes. She holds every demon contract."

"But you do you want out help?"

"Because I thought maybe you might be able to kill the bitch." I glanced at the car clock.

"Wow, look at the time. It's almost midnight. About time for some puppy friends to visit you." I said. I heard Bella sobbed on the other line.

"Please, Silas. I don't deserve this." Bella sobbed.

"Of course you don't." I muttered.

"I need help." Bella pleaded.

"Oh, sweetie, we are way past help." I growled. "If we can't save Dean, then I guess he'll see you in Hell." I snapped my phone shut and slid it into my pocket. I laid down on the backseat and closed my eyes. Even from ten miles away, I could have sworn I heard the hellhounds attack Bella from the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so we bust into the bitch's house and kill the bitch." I said.

"Wait, see that nine PM mailman over there?" Demon. Mr. Rogers over there in that window? Demon. So Lilith probably had demons set up all over this neighborhood." Dean said.

"Let's lore them away then." Sam said. I turned away from Dean, Sam and Bobby and jumped onto the white picket fence. I rattled the gate until the demon mailman looked up from the truck. I stared at the demon until his eyes turned pitch dark before I jumped off the fence and started running behind a house with the demon on my tail. I leapt the fence to the backyard and rounded the corner of the house. Sam grabbed the demon and stabbed it in the heart with Ruby's holy knife. Dean covered the demon's mouth with his hand so the demon wouldn't make any noise. Dean brought the demon to the ground and that was when I had notice Bobby killed Mr. Rogers.

"So, now we have to make a run for Lilith's house." I said. "Ready?" I turned to Sam, Bobby and Dean.

"I'm going to cover your backs." Bobby said.

"Take care, Bobby." I said, giving Bobby a hug. I turned and bolted across the street with Dean and Sam behind me. I took a giant leap across the lawn and landed on Lilith's porch. I turned the doorknob to the house. Dean and Sam followed me in and closed and locked the door behind them.

"Okay, Sam and Silas, check upstairs for Lilith and I'll check downstairs." Dean ordered. Sam pulled out his gun out and walked slowly up the steps. I pulled out Ruby's knife and followed him. As we approached the top of the steps, a blonde hair, blue eyes girl appeared around the corner.

"Ruby?" I questioned.

"Give me my knife." Ruby ordered.

"Not until we kill the bitch." Sam said.

"Well, hurry up and get it done so I can have my knife back." Ruby growled.

"Never rush perfection, Rubes." I said as I past Ruby. I walked to the first room on the left with Sam behind me. I'm guessing Ruby went downstairs to Dean because she wasn't behind us. I saw a bed with a pink canopy around it. Through the thin canopy, I saw two figures. A women and a little girl. The little girl had to be Lilith. I walked to one side of the bed and pulled open the canopy. The woman had tears rolling down her face and she was shaking violently. The little girl was asleep in the crook of the woman's arm. I put my finger to my mouth and raised the knife, ready to strike Lilith. Before I could bring the knife down to Lilith's chest, something grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Silas. It's not her. She's not Lilith." Dean said as the little non-demon girl woke up. She looked at us with frantic eyes. Dean was right. This wasn't Lilith. But if this wasn't Lilith, then where was the bitch?


	3. Chapter 3

As Dean led the woman and little girl downstairs to the basement, Sam, Ruby and I met up in the family room.

"Ruby, I'm ready. What do I have to do?" Sam asked. Ruby stared at Sam. I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Dean coming towards Sam. Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Sam, no." Dean growled.

"Dean, I'm not going to let you go to Hell!" Sam cried.

"Yes, you are, Sam! Yes, you are!" Dean barked.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

"Remember what Dad taught you, Sammy. And you remember what I taught you." Dean turned to me. I felt tears blaze down my cheeks. Dean embraced me in his arms and I buried my head into his chest and sobbed. I felt Dean kiss the top of my head. Behind me, I heard the grandfather clock. One. . . Two. . . Three. . . I heaved another sob. I didn't want to let go of Dean. Four. . . Five. . . Six. . . Dean pushed me away and gripped my face in his firm hands. I stared into his forest, lively, green eyes. Seven. . . Eight. . . Nine. Dean slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were soft and lustful. Ten. . . Eleven. Dean and my lips parted. I heaved another sob when I heard the last bong. Midnight. It was time for Lilith to come and get Dean. I heard a growl. I looked over Dean's shoulder and saw an ugly, ass hellhound. Dean looked too.

"Hellhound." Dean whispered.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There." Dean whispered. The hellhound growled again and took a step towards us.

"Run!" Sam cried. I pushed Dean in front of me and Sam and Ruby followed behind. We all ran into the dining room and Sam and Ruby closed the double French doors. Dean started to pour goober dust under the door while Sam, Ruby and I held the doors shut. After Dean was done, he got up and headed to the windows to pour goober dust under them. While Dean was doing that, Ruby turned to me.

"Give me my knife." Ruby demanded.

"What?"

"I'll fight him off." Ruby added. "You don't know this hellhound. His name is El Diablo. I guess you can call him Lilith's bitch." I started to pull the knife from my pocket.

"Silas, wait." Dean called to me. I paused and turned to look at Dean. "She's not Ruby. That's not Ruby, Silas." I turned to face "Ruby". Her eyes rolled to the back of her head to reveal eyes of a white eyed demon. Lilith. I shifted to my hellhound form when a hellhound attacked me. I rolled across the floor until we hit the wall with the hellhound on top of me.

"Hello, El Perro." I growled.

"Hello, Silas." El Perro smirked. "It's good to see you again." I looked to my left to see that Lilith had Dean pinned to the table and Sam pinned to the wall. Lilith's eyes went back to normal.

"How long have you been in there?" Dean asked. Lilith looked at Dean.

"Not long." The bitch answered. "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty."

"So now what?" Sam grunted. "Kill Dean?" Lilith turned to Sam.

"Samuel Winchester. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith said as she grabbed his collar and started to kiss him. After a moment, Lilith backed off. "Your lips are soft."

"So what? You kill me, screw Sam, then what? Go back to Hellland and become queen bitch?" Dean asked. Lilith turned and looked at him.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Lilith retorted. Lilith walked over to the double doors. "Sic him boy." She said in a sing song voice. The goober dust line broke and the hellhound entered. I struggled against El Perro's grip but it was no use. I watched as El Diablo grabbed Dean by his leg and dragged him off the table. I watched helplessly as El Diablo began to maw Dean. Sam tried with all his strength to break the invisible force that held him to the wall. Trying everything to get between the hellhound and Dean.

"No! Stop it!" Sam shrilled. "No!" Lilith turned to Sam and rose her palm.

"Yes!" She said as a flashing blinding light escaped her palm, ready to destroy Sam and me.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for the light to destroy us but it didn't. I opened my eyes to see the light fade from the room. El Diablo was longer mauling Dean and El Perro was no longer on me. I scrambled to my feet and bared my teeth at Lilith. Sam got to his feet too. He picked up the knife.

"Stop." Lilith said. Sam shook his head slowly and continued to make his way towards Lilith. "I said stop."

"I don't think so." Sam muttered as we both continued our way towards Lilith. Before Sam could stab Lilith, black smoke escaped her mouth. Sam and I shielded our faces. Lilith dropped to the ground, the demon no longer inside her. My gaze fell onto Dean's mauled, dead, lifeless body. I lowered my head as Sam past me. I smelled the salt on Sam's face. He walked slowly to Dean's body and knelt beside it. No. It couldn't be. Not Dean. I tilted my head back and gave a long, mournful howl. And somewhere in distance, a hellhound howled with me.


End file.
